


Gon's LUCKY Day!

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gen, Jokes, Kinda Modern?, iPads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Gon wins a free IPad after completing a survey (with the help of Killua) with flying colors!
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Kudos: 15





	Gon's LUCKY Day!

“Killua, look!” Gon’s ever-so-cheerful rips Killua from his thoughts. 

“What’s up Gon?” He asks, turning to look at his friend. 

“I won a free IPad! All I have to do is take a quick survey!” Gon beams at him, and while he’s constantly excited, this is the most Killua swears he ever has been. 

“What are the questions?” Even Killua himself is excited for Gon. 

“Ok uh… the first one is… “who created apple?”” Gon scratches his head as he looks at the options. “Oh gosh this is hard!” 

“Gon, I can’t help if I don’t know the answers.” Killua shakes his head.

“A is Steve Jobs, B is Mark Zuckerberg and C is Jeff Bezos.” Gon rattles them off, staring intently at the screen. 

“I think it’s Jeff Bezos.” 

“Ok! You’re always right Killua, so I’ll go with C!” Gon laughs as he clicks the answer and moves onto the next question. 

“Ok, next question! Which of these is the creator of Facebook? Is it A, Todd Howard, B, Mark Zuckerberg or C, Steve Jobs.” 

“Go with, uh, C! It makes sense because books and jobs go together!” Killua goes to sit next to Gon, now also watching the screen intently. 

“You’re so smart, Killua!” Gon goes to the next question, and the two of them look at each other. 

“Killua, what’s a Walmart?” 

“I’m not sure Gon… choose A, we haven’t picked an A answer yet.” 

“That's so smart!” Gon clicks the answer and the next screen shows balloons popping with confetti. 

“YOU'VE WON A FREE IPAD!” The screen displays, and the two share excited glances and a yell of victory. 

“We’ve got to go tell Leorio and Kurapika!” They simultaneously yell. 

Grabbing the computer, Gon rushes down the stairs, Killua following suit as they find Leorio and Kurpika sitting at the table. 

“Guys look! I won a free IPad!” Gon shouts, causing Leorio to jump in his seat. 

“Holy crap Gon! That’s awesome!” Now Leorio is shouting too. 

“Gon… this is the third time this week that you’ve won a free IPad.” Kurapika says defeatedly, head in his hands. 

“What does that mean, Kurapika?” Gon cocks his head to the side like a confused bird. 

“It’s a scam, Gon. You’re not getting a free IPad.” 

“It’s a scam…?” Gon, Killlua, and Leorio stare at Kurapika, disappointment filling their features. 

“Yes.” Kurapika states again, wishing at least one of the three had some sort of cells in their brains.

Gon and Killua look at each other sadly and shrug. “At least we got the questions right!” The two run off upstairs, ready to look for the next website to offer a free IPad.


End file.
